For The Record
by earthlyone
Summary: Episode 3-21 - When Jack visited Katya didn't you want to know what really happened that night?


For The Record…

Alias. Jack/Katya – Episode 3-21 – What really happened when Jack visited Katya…

Rated M- Jack/Katya Smut NC/17

Goes without saying I have no rights to these characters… But didn't you want to know what happened?

She was bored and lonely. Jack Bristow had made it clear to her that he wasn't interested in playing with her. The other CIA agents were boring and unattractive. Katya pouted to herself as she opened a bottle of Pinot Noir, poured herself a glass. She had just taken a large swallow when there was a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, she headed for the door, expecting another boring CIA agent bearing Chinese food. But she opened the door to see Jack Bristow himself, all 6'2" of him, broad shoulders in a black coat, black suit, on her doorstep.

"For the record," he rasped, "I _can_ go through this alone." Then he kissed her and she went up in flames.

Her sister, Irina, had talked about this man. The size of his cock. His stamina. His prowess, how he knew how to love a woman's body. Once she had met him, she was curious. They had shared a kiss – she had felt his arousal when she kissed him in the park and thought he might fill her like no other man. Now his big hands cupped her face and moved her back into the hallway as his tongue filled her mouth, stroking, probing..

He dropped one hand to the fly of her pants and unzipped her, his hand dipping below the waistband of her thong and cupping straight into the heat of her. One finger found her wetness, her heat, as his thumb strummed against her clit, making her arch into his broad chest. His tongue stroked her in the same rhythm as his thumb making her breath catch in her throat as he caught both her hands into his big fist and raised her arms above her head.

Two fingers now inside her and she moaned into his mouth as he held her captive against the wall. Jack had her immobile as he continued to stroke her with his tongue, his big fingers inside her, stretching her, making her feel helpless, stretched, aroused, on the verge of coming as he had his way with her.

She arched against him as he worked a third finger into her wetness, stretching her, bigger than most cocks she'd had, his thumb rubbing her clit, making her cry out into his mouth as she spasmed, hard, cumming all over his hand, going boneless into his arms as she lost control. She cried out, something between a scream and a moan into his mouth as his fingers stroked her.

His mouth left hers and she looked up into his dark eyes. His arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her straight up into his arms. He started down the hall and she barely had the strength to point him in the direction of the bedroom she was using.

He tossed her onto the bed and stepped back to strip off his coat and suit jacket. Katya rose up on her knees, crossed her arms in front of herself and pulled off her black turtleneck in one smooth motion. Jack reached over and ran one hand over her short dark hair, fingers tracing the pulse point in her neck, her collarbone. She reached for him then, yanking off his tie, tearing at his shirt, popping buttons, pulling him towards her for a searing kiss. His hands slid down her back, cupping her ass and pulling her tight against his body, letting her feel the swell of his erection pressing against her core. She tore her mouth from his and pulled back to look into his eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"And I always thought that Irina was exaggerating," she said with a little smile as she cocked her head to one side.

Jack almost smiled as he pressed her closer. "I wouldn't think that Irina ever exaggerated about anything." He traced her spine and unhooked her bra as he bit her ear, then pressed soft kisses into her shoulder, as she arched her back and gasped. Katya pulled the shirt from his shoulders and ran her hands over them, down to his biceps which she squeezed lightly.

"You keep yourself in good shape, Jack," she moaned. He smirked slightly and replied, "Would you expect anything else?"

She made short work of his shirt and pressed her bare breasts against his firm chest. Her hands drifted down and unbuckled Jack's belt, undid his fly and pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips. His erection rose, unbridled, and she tried to wrap her hand around him, whimpering slightly when she realized her hand didn't reach all the way around. She felt faint when she tried to measure him with both hands and found that both her hands together didn't measure the length of him.

"Oh, Jack," Katya purred. "Irina said you ruined her for anyone else. I admit I was curious how but now I think I see."

"You don't see anything," Jack growled. He pushed Katya backwards onto the bed and pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. He roughly made short work of Katya's remaining clothes and knelt over her, again pressing her hands above her head and capturing her mouth in a bruising, demanding kiss. His mouth moved lower, tracing the tendons of her neck, as she writhed against him. He kissed a path down to her right breast, licked her nipple then sucked it into his mouth, biting it just hard enough to make her cry out and plunge her fingers into his thick silver hair. He alternated his attention between her breasts, licking, sucking, nibbling, as one hand drifted down to the heat of her and found her clit. Rubbed it hard, making her scream as the orgasm hit her, making her back bow as she humped her hips against his hand.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes, her glazed, unfocused eyes, then lazily ran a hand down from her collarbone, his mouth following the trail of his hand, kissing her navel, over her pubic bone. His big hands pulled her thighs apart he looked at her for a long moment before he pressed his lips to her slit and began to play her with his tongue.

"Oh, oh, Jack!" Katya screamed as Jack's skillful tongue pushed her over the edge for her third orgasm of the night. She twined her fingers into his hair as he slid two fingers into her, continuing to tongue her clit. She came again, screaming his name just minutes later, his big fingers filling her.

Jack raised his head and looked at Katya. Her dark eyes sought his as he raised up over her body and positioned himself at the entrance of her slit. Her eyes closed at the first touch, the pressure making her lose her breath.

"Look at me!" The order made Katya's eye's fly open, to see Jack's penetrating gaze on her as he slowly, slowly, filled her with his truly impressive cock. Halfway in he stopped, his arms holding him straight above her, already stretching her impossibly wide. She began to pant as her sheath pulsed around him, but she was determined not to beg. He pulled back an inch, noting her quick intake of breath and held still again. Sweat poured off of them as he slowly stroked in just that inch, then out, making her bite her lip and clench her fingers into the sheets, her eyes closing again as he made her writhe like a bug on a pin until she finally cried out, "Please, Jack! Oh, fuck me, please!"

He responded by surging fully into her, her body racked with pleasure as he filled her to the hilt, then drew back until he was almost free of her body and pounded her hard again. He set a hard and fast rhythm which her hips matched, meeting each thrust, each hard thrust making her cry out, taking her closer and closer until her whole body convulsed, her head thrown back, her fingers digging into his back, leaving marks and she came harder than she ever had before.

When she came back to herself, she looked up to see Jack watching her with a smug expression. Her eyes grew wide as she realized he was still fully embedded inside her, still hard, still stretching her pussy impossibly wide.

"Oh, God," she whimpered. Jack leaned down and kissed her gently, then less gently, his tongue dueling with hers.

"No, it's just me," he smirked, as he began to move within her again, slowly, gently bringing her to another peak, and another, until he finally groaned and emptied himself into her. Jack rolled off of Katya and she rolled with him to lie half on, half off his chest, her hand tracing his arms, his jawbone, his shoulders.

"Mmmm," Katya purred as she pressed a kiss into his chest. "Irina said you ruined her for other men!"

Jack stiffened and grasped the back of her neck to force her to look up at him. "I don't want to know what Irina told you about our sex life!" he gritted.

Katya rolled her eyes and pouted as she ran her hand down his chest and rubbed slow circles over his belly. "Don't worry, Jack, I promise we won't compare notes," she teased. Her hand slipped down further to grasp his now soft cock, stroking him as she kissed his chest, took a flat male nipple between her lips and licked it, felt him thicken in her hand as she chuckled softly.

She kissed her way down his chest, circled his navel with her tongue and slid down to press an open mouthed kiss on the crown of his cock. She peered up at him and smiled at his sharp intake of breath, then sucked the head into her mouth, sucking him in as far as she could, slow, sucking her cheeks in, pushing her tongue hard against the vein that ran along the underside, feeling him grow within her mouth. His hands caressed her hair, but didn't try to control her movements. Her head traveled down to suck one, then the other of his balls into her mouth, then licked a path back up to the head which was now too big to fit into her mouth. She stroked him with both hands, watching for a response, then crawled up his body and positioned herself above him.

Jack's hands reached up to caress her breasts as she slowly began to sink onto him. She rose up slightly and took more of him, her head thrown back, eyes closed as she took all of the massive cock inside her. Her breath sizzled and she looked down at him as she was seated to the hilt.

"I should tell you Jack, I'm never satisfied," Katya taunted. "Although, you fill me like no one ever has, I'm a long way from done."

Jack actually smiled at that. "A challenge? I have to warn you, you'll lose. I'm a long way from done, too." He flexed his hips to thrust up into her.

Katya smiled like a Cheshire cat and flexed her muscles as she rose up then sank slowly down on him. She rode him hard, using her internal muscles to squeeze his cock as he met her thrusts, an arrogant set to his chin, their eyes locked as each was determined to make the other yell "uncle". Jack used one hand to tease her nipples and slipped the other down between her legs to tease her clit. Katya arched and came, but continued to ride him through her orgasm, knowing her spasming pussy could only help her achieve her goal of making Jack cum. He closed his eyes and she reached behind her to gently squeeze his balls as she continued to ride him. His eyes flew open and she laughed aloud as she rose and fell, cupping his balls, rolling one gently against the other. Her laughter stopped when Jack slipped one hand behind her, separated the round globes of her ass and began circling the hidden aperture there before sliding one finger slowly inside. The orgasm that wracked her body then left her seeing stars, and she came back to herself collapsed over his chest, his hard cock still buried within her. She tried to push herself up weakly as Jack rolled their bodies over so that he loomed over her once again.

Katya was boneless as Jack pulled his length from her body, rolled her over and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. Her forehead was braced against his forearm, one hand grasping his left biceps as he entered her roughly from behind. His free hand roamed her back, her breasts, spanked her ass making her cry out. His cock filled her, pistoning her hard, his balls slapping against her clit and she came once, twice, three times before she finally moaned out, "No more, no more…."

Jack pulled out, rolled Katya to her back and laid his long, thick cock along her slit, along her belly and she whimpered, "Please…"

"Look at me." She understood the order, understood this night was about Jack reclaiming his manhood, what he thought he had lost through Irina, but she hated her weakness, HATED that this man had made her first beg for his big cock and now was making her beg him to stop, to let her cum one last time. He grasped her chin with his big hand and forced her to face him.

"Look at me!" he gritted. She opened her eyes and he locked her gaze. He positioned her legs over his shoulders so that she was opened to him fully and slowly entered her until she was filled with him again. Each thrust was hard but slow, her body accepting each like a blow, the pressure building within her until she was on the verge but not quite there. He didn't change his pace, just kept her there on the edge until she broke and began to beg him anew.

"Please, Jack…" she panted.

"Please, what?" His voice was strained, this wasn't as easy for him as he wanted her to think.

"Please, let me cum!" A gasp broke from her as he reached down to tease her clit again.

"Are you done?" he asked with a hint of smile.

"Yes, please, God, I can't take anymore!" she screamed.

Jack started to fuck her hard, his fingers hard on her clit and Katya screamed his name as she came. His fingers rubbed her through her orgasm and she suddenly came again, harder than the first time. This time he joined her with a roar, pumping himself into her until they were both limp and sated.

Katya reveled in the feel of Jack's weight on her. She felt him gently unentangle her legs and roll away from her. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and she dozed for a few moments until she suddenly realized that Jack was no longer next to her on the bed.

She opened her eyes to see Jack almost fully dressed, slipping into his shoes. She rose up on one elbow. "Jack," she said softly.

He picked up his coat as he walked towards the bed, stopping a few feet away.

"Thank you for listening," he said enigmatically before walking out of the bedroom and out of the safe house.

Katya flopped down onto her back and blew out a long breath. She couldn't believe he had made her cum more than a dozen times and my god, his cock! No wonder her sister had been so enamored with him! Katya rolled over onto her stomach and smiled a Cheshire cat smile. She would have him again, and next time, _he_ would be the one begging for mercy!


End file.
